


The Secrets of Riverdale

by RiverdaleFanFic



Series: The Secrets of Riverdale [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archerie, Archica, Balerie, Cherie - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jarchie - Freeform, Joavin, Joval - Freeform, Lones, M/M, Moovin, Multi, Retty, Southsiders, barchie, beronica, bones - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, cheronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleFanFic/pseuds/RiverdaleFanFic
Summary: Betty and Archie have had a secret night of romance, whilst betty was still in a relationship with Jughead. Betty and Archie try to cover their tracks and figure things out, without trying to hurt anyones feelings. Who will find out? Is this the end of Bughead and the beginning for Barchie?Meanwhile, Veronica's father is out of jail, and also trying to mend her broken heart. What Riverdale sweetheart will she find comfort in?





	1. Is Bughead over?

Jughead slammed the front door and stormed through to the compact kitchen. The dishes that had been piling up for days had finally been put away - the sides squeaky clean. Taken back by his late return, Betty awoke from the couch. 

 

“Jughead?” Pausing in the doorway to the kitchen, she noticed a splattered droplet of blood on the floor. “Jughead, you’re bleeding!” She ran over to him and took his hands in hers. She examined the bleeding wounds on Jughead's knuckles. "Jughead, what happened?" She ran her thumb gently over the top of his open wounds. He inhaled quickly through his teeth, yanking his hand away from her. 

 

"Nothing. I'm fine." He took off his beanie and threw it on the kitchen side. 

 

"Let me help you." She pleaded. Betty took a clean kitchen towel and ran it under the cold tap as Jughead paced back and forth angrily. 

 

"Betty, I said I was fine." 

 

"At least tell me what happened. Did you hurt someone?" Ha, she was one to talk. 

 

Betty prayed it wasn't Archie who was on the receiving end, and that he’d only punched an object, perhaps a wall in frustration. Jughead sat on the kitchen table with his eyes focused on his feet; his breathing calmer now. Betty swallowed. She walked over to him slowly. Cupping his face gently, she lifted his head. Their eyes locked. "I still love you, Jughead" she whispered. 

 

"Not in the way I want you to." He turned his face from hers. 

 

She was teasing his heartstrings and she knew it. It was only two weeks ago when she moved into his apartment, and yet three days ago she ended things between them; because things didn’t feel right. What could have possibly changed within two weeks? Jughead knew things were too good to be true. He had finally earnt enough money from working at the Riverdale newspaper to afford a shitty apartment on the outskirts of Riverdale. It may be small, and need a lick of paint, but it was his; and who better to share it with than the girl of his dreams? He didn’t understand it, as much as he had tried to, he couldn’t get his head around the break up. Things were great between them, or so he had thought. 

 

"I think you should move out.” He avoided eye contact. 

 

"Where am I supposed to go, Jughead?" Her parents' house wasn't an option, not after what they did to Polly, and he knew it. Betty refused to go back to her family home, she would be happy if she never saw her parents again. And as for her and Veronica, they were hardly on speaking terms. 

 

"I'm sure Archie will take you in; for a while at least," Betty went to speak, yet Jughead beat her to it. “I don’t want to be that guy to kick you out Betts, but I can’t get over you with you still being here. It’s not fair on me.” 

 

Betty nodded. She knew he was right. Jughead’s eyes were grey with sadness. 

 

"Sure,” She shrugged. “I'll ask Archie." 

 

____________________________________

 

"If it was up to me you wouldn't be on the couch" Archie ran the back of his fingers lightly along Betty's jaw. After getting lost in his eyes for a few seconds too long she finally cleared her throat. 

 

"Archie, what happened between us was a mistake." 

 

Typical, this time around he wanted her and she wasn’t ready. Archie frowned a little, surprised at her choice of words. 

 

"A mistake?" He knew she didn't believe that. "C'mon Betty it wasn't a mistake. It was just... Bad timing." 

 

Betty put her hands in her dressing gown pockets. She had been trying to avoid those gorgeous brown eyes since she got here. 

 

"I'm with Jughead." 

 

"You were…" he corrected her. 

 

Betty fluttered her baby blue eyes. “I mean; I was with Jughead." 

 

"So what's stopping us now? You do like me right?" 

 

"Yes." Betty answered. "It's complicated, Archie. My feelings for Jughead haven't just disappeared." 

 

"I know, I know.” He sighed, trying not to push her buttons. “But you ended things with him for a reason, right?” He knew the words he wanted to hear. Yes, Archie, I ended things with him because I want you. 

 

"Because what I done to him,” She shook her head. “What we done... It wasn't fair. He deserves better. I couldn’t keep pretending like everything was ok.” She forgot to breathe, “I just needed to let him go so I could really figure out what I want. So I can finally-”

 

Archie held the back of Betty's neck lightly, his thumb on her chin, tilting it upwards.

 

“Shh,” He whispered. He brought his nose to hers. "It’s ok. I'm here whenever you're ready." 

 

Their lips were millimeters apart when they jumped at the sound of Archie’s dad. 

 

“You all set in here Betty?" 

 

They separated from each other quickly. "Yes. Thank you, Mr. Andrews." 

 

Fred appeared in the doorway to the living room. "Please Betty, call me Fred.” Betty smiled. “You know I'm going to have to let your parents know you're staying under my roof, right?" 

 

Betty nodded. She was disappointed, but he was only doing what any parent would do. 

 

"Hey Son," he tilted his head away from the room "time for bed, you've got an important game tomorrow." 

 

Archie turned to his father, “I’ll be right up.” 

 

Fred crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe. Archie felt his father’s eyes burning through the back of his head.

 

"Night Betts." 

 

"Night Arch." 

____________________________________

Betty gasped as she was awoken in the dead of night. Her heart thumped like a frightened humming bird. 

 

She whispered, “Archie! You scared the hell out of me!” She smirked hearing his cheeky chuckle in the dead of night – almost forgiving him. He sat on his ankles next to the couch.

 

He whispered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

 

Betty squinted through the dark, “What are you doing? Your dad will kill you if he finds you down here.” 

 

Archie smirked and bit his bottom lip. “I’ve never been good at following the rules.” He slid his hand under her blanket, before placing it between her thighs. A little shocked at first, she couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Archie, no. We said nothing would happen until we’ve figured things out.” 

 

“You’re right.” He whispered, taking back his hand. She wanted him to put it back. She wanted him to touch her like he did before. 

 

“Just tell me to leave and I’ll leave” he said quietly. 

 

Archie waited in the silence.

 

She knew it was wrong but there was something about Archie she’d always longed for. She could finally have him, and now single, nothing was stopping her, except the drowning feeling of guilt. Archie slowly climbed under her blanket, placing himself on top of her body. His lips made their way to her neck; slow and gentle kisses made themselves at home. She frowned in pleasure. 

 

“Arch?” She whispered. 

 

“Betts?” He murmured between kisses. 

 

“Don’t stop.”

____________________________________

 

Veronica danced in the center of the light up floor. Every inch of her curves were displayed for all to see in her favourite leather dress. With one arm in the air, she flicked her head side to side, embracing the rhythm. Sweat gathered from the top of her neck down to her cleavage. Kevin span her around and around, both screaming with happiness. Their laughter could be heard ever so slightly above the thumping bass. Kevin pinched his plaid shirt and fanned his chest, the heat suffocating his body. As well as shouting over the music he signed to Veronica, “I’m going to the bar for a drink!” Veronica nodded whist moving her hips to the beat. 

 

“Ah I love this one!” Veronica threw both hands in the air as another one of her favourite songs played. 

 

Tonight, like many other nights that had started with a tight dress and a shot of tequila, was an act of rebelliousness. Veronica was determining to prove to herself she didn’t need fake friends in her life, one of them being Betty. Veronia knew something was happening between Archie and another girl, maybe she was wrong to immediately accuse Betty without asking them about it first, but who seriously goes to someone’s house early hours in the morning to ‘talk’. 

 

“She was upset Ronnie, her mum and dad said Polly and the Twins couldn’t stay with them, Jughead wasn’t answering, and she just needed a friend to talk to.” Veronica remembered his carrot coloured hair reflecting light. She remembered asking, “Why didn’t she just speak to me?” 

 

Archie rolled his eyes. He was getting too familiar with Ronnie’s answering back, and fiery attitude, and he was running out of patience. “I live next door Ron; you live across town. You’re thinking way too much into this.” 

 

Ronnie frowned. She just wished he would have told her; it would have been less embarrassing to see Archie walking out of Betty’s house first thing in the morning. She cringed thinking about the way she shouted that morning. 

 

“You liar! You said me and you had something special! And you call yourself my best friend? How low do you have to be Betty?!” 

 

Archie immediately ran over to her and tried to calm her down, holding her shoulders lightly. “It’s not what you think Ron. We just fell asleep. She was upset!” 

 

Ronnie could have believed anything that came out of that beautiful mouth, but instead, she stuck to her guns. Words shooting out of her mouth like bullets. Each one wounding Archie and Betty. Betty stood in the doorway quietly. Not saying much. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to feel. She clenched her fists so tight that her nails dug into the palms of her hand. He tried to remain calm as Archie and Veronica bickered towards his house. 

 

By the time school rolled around that morning, Archie had decided to ends things with Veronica; claiming they were never ‘official’ anyway. Of course Veronica blamed herself. Of course Archie and Betty wouldn’t be having an affair. Betty and Jughead were madly in love, and Archie and herself had something special. Well, not anymore. But she was determined to get him back. Her solution was to act like she didn’t care and party the night away. 

 

Veronica looked up towards the ceiling. The lights flashed, blue, green, and red. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. It was now over a month since her father was released from prison, and she still refused to see him. It was a little over a week since she had spoken to Betty, and at this moment in her life she really needed her best friend. Ronnie could feel the thumping bass passing through chest, creating a sudden wave of nausea, spiking her throat. One Tequila too many. She ran through the sea of sweaty bodies, exiting through the fire escape. 

 

The cold of the night pinched her bare legs. The rain fell heavy, soaking her raven hair and washing away the vomit on the floor she’d just left. Rubbing the back of her hand across her lips she sat on the floor. She took one heel off, then the other; the red bottoms mocking her. As much as she wanted to let tears run down her cheek, she convinced herself It was the alcohol making her feel this way. 

 

“Ronnie?” A voice called through the sounds of raindrops splatting against the pavement. 

 

Veronica looked up, a blur of a figure greeted her. 

 

“Are you ok?” The voice asked. 

 

“I’m fine.” She mumbled as the figure got closer. 

 

Veronica squinted as she tried to stop the street lights from spinning. The figure squatted in front of her, taking her hands. She focused on his grey beanie and smiled. 

 

“Jughead!” She laughed. 

 

He couldn’t help but laugh with her. Taking off his coat he placing it around her shoulders.

 

“We need to get you home.” He said, helping her to her feet. 

 

“But Kevin’s back in there.” She jolted her head towards the doors. 

 

“I’ll give him a text and let him know I’ve got you, ok?” He appreciated her concern for her friend. “He’s a big boy, I’m sure he can look after himself.” Jughead smirked taking one small step at a time. He held her heels in one hand, and placed the other around her waist holding her upright. He glanced down to her perfectly pedicured toes sinking into puddles. 

 

“I thought you didn’t like me.” Veronica focused on the floor. 

 

“What makes you think that?” Jughead questioned.

 

“Well, Betty hates me.”

 

“She doesn’t hate you.” Jughead corrected her. 

 

“I thought I was right.” Veronica explained. 

 

Jughead sighed thinking ‘You always think you’re right’ but he knew better than to say it. He shrugged his shoulders, not even knowing what they fell out about. Betty described it as ‘Best friend stuff’. They just needed to get in a room and sort things out. 

 

“You’re on her side aren’t you?” Veronica slurred as she leant into Jughead’s side. 

 

“I don’t take sides.” 

 

A silence formed between them. The rain soaking the both of them. The Pembrooke was in sight now. Just a little longer. 

 

“We…” Jughead cleared his throat. “We broke up,” he paused. “A few nights ago.” 

 

Veronica frowned trying to process the information. She couldn’t believe this had happened and she had been so oblivious to it all. How could her best friend be going through a break-up and yet she felt so clueless.

 

“Are you ok?” Veronica questioned, not wanting to ask the wrong thing. 

 

Jughead nodded, “Yeah.” He then shook his head, “Well, no. Not really. But, I will be.”

 

Veronica could tell Jughead needed comforting, but with her current state of mind she wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was that he needed; they were hardly the best of friends.

 

“Did you end it because of-” Veronica was interrupted. 

 

“She ended it with me. I don’t really know why.” He said. 

 

“Oh.” Veronica pressed her lips together.

 

They paused in front of the hotel. Veronica looked up to Jughead, thankful it was him who found her sitting on the fire exit. 

 

“Thanks, Jughead.” She smiled, her eyes a little squinted. 

 

Jughead nodded.

 

A doorman from the hotel ran out with a large umbrella. “Miss Lodge... Let me help you.” 

 

She smiled as the umbrella shielded her from the rain. Jughead handed Veronica’s shoes over to the door man and went to say something but realised it was probably best not to explain. He watched as she walked into the hotel still wearing his black coat. She looked over her shoulder and smiled back at him from the doorway. They both exchanged nods before going their separate ways.


	2. Can Archie be the better man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Andrews builds relationships with his three favourite ladies, Cheryl, Betty and Veronica; but which one is in control of his heart?

Betty’s ponytail bounced as she walked towards Archie in the hallway. She clocked eyes with Cheryl who stood in front of him. 

 

“Cheryl.” Betty attempted a smile, but it didn’t fool anyone. 

 

“Betty. Great to see you back at school.” She puckered her lips before continuing, “After your two day break I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut you from the cheerleading squad. You’ve missed some very important rehearsals.” Cheryl smiled, fluttering her long lashes. 

 

“Why are you doing this Cheryl?”

 

“Doing what? The Bulldogs deserve only the best Betty, and I’m afraid that’s not you.” Cheryl shrugged before turning back to Archie, “see you tomorrow Archie-kins.” 

 

Betty clenched her fists as she watched the red head walk off. She turned to Archie. “Did she just call you Archie-kins?” 

 

Archie Smiled, “Why? You jealous?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes and pushed his arm, “No. Of course not.” Although, deep down, part of her was jealous. She wanted to ask him why he was seeing Cheryl tomorrow, but would that make her seem even more jealous? Or would the old Betty ask her friend Archie such a question without feeling anything? God, she hated feeling like this. 

 

“So.” Betty swallowed. She couldn’t help but think of their sweaty bodies last night amongst the silence. 

 

“So.” Archie smirked, and then waited in the silence for Betty’s response. “Oh just say it. What do you want to ask me?” He laughed. 

 

“Nothing.” Betty Laughed. “Just, what are you doing tomorrow… with Cheryl?”

 

Archie turned towards Betty, stopping her in her path. “Ah, so you are jealous.” 

 

Betty rolled her eyes but said nothing. 

 

“I’m just going to hers. Apparently her mom knows this musician, and he’s going to teach me a few things about song-writing… you know, for the talent show.”

 

Betty smiled, “You’re entering the talent show?” 

 

Archie nodded, “Yeah, I mean. I was going to see if Ronnie wanted to sing, you know, clear the air between us?” He bit his lip, waiting for her reaction. Betty nodded, a little too hard to read. 

 

“Ok. Well, I think that’s a great idea.” Lies. “I’ll see you back at your place tonight?” 

 

Archie pulled Betty in closer, with one hand grasping her ass. “Is this goodbye?” he smirked. 

 

She smiled pushing him away. “Archie. Not in school ok. You know the deal.” 

 

He laughed a little, holding his hands up like he was innocent. “Ok. Ok.” He glanced to her lips, fighting every inch in his body not to kiss them. “I’ll see you at home.”

_____________________________________________

 

Veronica opened the door to her hotel apartment ever so slightly, and was shocked to find Archie standing in the doorway in a large blue and yellow jacket.

 

“Archie?”

 

“Can I come in?” 

 

She looked down to her ivory silk robe and pulled the tie a little tighter. Luckily her mother and father were out.

 

“Sure.” 

 

Ronnie opened the door wider, allowing the gorgeous ginger to enter. Archie looked around the apartment. He always heard Herminie whispering about how this place wasn’t anything special, but he always thought it was one of the most luxurious places in Riverdale. Archie looked at the dangling chandelier and felt the plump carpet, even underneath his sneakers. 

 

“What are you doing here, Arch?” Ronnie hoped he’d come to tell her he’d messed up by ending things between them so quickly, and that he wanted to try and make things work again.

 

“I came to apologise.” Archie said, pacing back and forth in front of the settee. 

 

Veronica placed herself on the arm of the settee. Crossing her arms as she watched him stumble over his words. 

 

“I didn’t mean to cut you out of my life. I mean, the past few days have been hell without you.”

 

Ronnie raised her eyebrow a little, before sighing. 

 

“Archie. It should be who should be apologising.” Ronnie interrupted Archie, “When I saw you walking out of Betty’s house at six in the morning, I just assumed the worst. I thought you two had, you know.” Ronnie shook her head embarrassed with herself. “I guess I’ve just been hurt in the past you know.”

 

Archie frowned, remembering her claim she didn’t have a boyfriend before she moved to Riverdale. 

 

“With your dad?”

 

Ronnie nodded slightly, actually thinking about her ex relationship. 

 

“Exactly. I just didn’t want to be screwed over again.” Ronnie paused, taking in a long breath. “So when I saw my boyfriend walking-”

 

Archie coughed a little at the word, “Boyfriend?”

 

Ronnie looked down a little embarrassed.

 

“C’mon Ron. You know we never made things official. We had a few sleepovers, you know.”

 

Ronnie frowned, feeling her eyes turn watery. 

 

“Sleepovers?” Ronnie stood up feeling hot-headed. “Me and Josie have ‘sleepovers’ Archie.”

 

Archie swallowed, watching her robe gradually become loose, remembering how he used to grab her and pull her close every time she became hot-headed; which was often. 

 

“Ok, ok. They weren’t just sleepovers. But we were never a thing. We were never, a couple.” 

 

Archie studied Veronica’s face. He thought by pretending they wasn’t a thing he would feel less guilty about sleeping with Betty behind her back. But the truth was, he couldn’t shake the unbearable feeling of guilt off his shoulders. Veronica was right, and Archie knew it. That very morning when he walked out of Betty’s house, it had been seconds since he had been kissing her lips, touching her the same way he touched Ronnie. 

 

“So I was just…” Ronnie shrugged. “Nothing to you?”

 

Archie walked over to Veronica, running his hand down her shoulder. 

 

“No Ron.”

 

He looked into her gorgeous chestnut eyes and swallowed a little trying to think of Betty. 

 

“You’re everything to me.”

 

Ronnie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms again. She hated it when he didn’t answer her properly. 

 

“I just think, we’re better off as friends.” Archie felt a knot in his stomach. Hearing the words leave his mouth was harder than he thought it would be. Was he throwing away something special for a quick fling with Betty?

 

Veronica was ready to fight for him, ready to beg him for a second chance, but she couldn’t face being rejected, again. She looked up to his lips, fluttering her eyelashes and nodded. 

 

“Fine.” She said. 

 

“Fine?” Archie smiled. 

 

Veronica couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“Fine, we can be friends, Archie.” Ronnie knew it was going to be hard, but she would rather have Archie in her life as a friend then not at all. 

 

Archie couldn’t help but notice her tanned cleavage before clearing his throat. 

 

“Great, Ron. Because I was thinking…”

 

“Oh God.”

 

“We should do the school talent show together. You know, I play, you sing.”

 

Ronnie laughed, “Is there any point? We’re not going to win with Josie and the Pussy cats entering.”

 

“Not with that attitude!”

 

They both laughed. Ronnie felt butterflies in her stomach at the sounds of their voices blending so seamlessly. She knew the only way to make this friendship work was to pretend their romantic fling never happened. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine?” Archie smiled. 

 

“Yes, I’ll sing with you, Andrews.” 

 

Veronica glanced down and widened her eyes, not knowing she was revealing a little bit too much cleavage. She crossed one side of her robe over the other and smiled at Archie. 

 

“We can practice here after school?” 

 

Archie nodded and walked towards the apartment door, feeling weird he wasn’t staying the night. He paused slightly, noticing the large black coat hanging from the coat stand. 

 

“Who’s coat is that?”

 

“Oh, er, my Dads’.” Ronnie knew it was Jughead’s. She didn’t know why she lied, it’s not like they had done anything wrong, he only walked her home one time.

 

Archie frowned a little, looking at Ronnie for the truth. They both knew it was Jughead’s. He wore the same coat to school every day before he left for Southside High. 

 

Archie glanced to Veronica’s bedroom door, he couldn’t help but feel like Jughead was in there. Mocking him. Maybe Jughead had found out about him and Betty and now was trying to get revenge on Archie. 

 

Without a single word Archie paced over to her bedroom, turning the crystal knob and opening the door quickly. He stared inside, his heart beating fast, not knowing what he was expecting to see. Perhaps Jughead asleep in her queen size bed, or walking out of her on-suit wearing nothing but a towel. But the room was empty. Her fluffy pillows waving in the breeze from the open window.

 

Ronnie followed quickly behind, “Archie! What an earth are you doing?”

 

Archie glanced down to Veronica, and back to her room. “Er, nothing. I don’t know.” Archie shut the door slowly, and walked over to the apartment door for a second time. “I just thought…”

 

“You thought wrong.” Ronnie said softly. 

 

She glanced to the coat and back to Archie. 

 

“It’s my Dad’s.” she insisted. 

 

“Sorry.” Archie said.

 

Ronnie smiled lightly. “Cya tomorrow?”

 

Archie bumped his shoulder into hers and smiled before walking out the door. Veronica quickly shut it behind him and calmed her breathing. 

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did I lie? I had nothing to lie about. He walked me home. He gave me his coat and walked be home. It’s as simple as that.” Veronica placed her palm against her forehead wondering why she didn’t just tell the truth. She didn’t want Archie to think she would ever do anything with his best friend behind his back, she’s not that kind of girl; but the lie sure made her look like she had something to hide.


	3. I miss you, Betty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty bumps into Veronica at Pop's. Will the pair resolve their issues or will things take a turn for the worst?
> 
> Meanwhile Cheryl proves she's the best Aunt in Riverdale.

Betty exchanged a twenty dollar note for a paper brown bag, branded ‘Pop’s’. She smiled sweetly, “Thanks Pop.”

 

Flicking her pony tail she turned round, only to see Ronnie walking through the door into the warm and out of the rain. 

 

They both paused, staring into each other eyes, like deer in headlights. Who was going to make the first move? Betty cleared her throat, and pulled down her yellow rain mac. 

 

“Hey Ron.”

 

“Hey Betty.”

 

Ronnie pressed her dark lips against each other before exhaling loudly. 

 

“Did you want to grab a shake?”

 

Betty glanced down to the paper bag in her hand, wondering if she should take it home to Archie. She knew this may be the only opportunity to clear the air with Ronnie. 

 

“Sure.” Betty fluttered her eyelashes. 

 

They both walked towards a booth, the street light turning the rain orange outside. 

 

A lull filled the air between them. 

 

Pop’s put down two shakes in front of the girls. One being skinny chocolate, with a little cream and a shiny cherry on the top. The only, vanilla, with a cream up-do.

 

The girls smiled, “Thanks.”

 

Ronnie rolled her eyes, “I’m sorry, Betty.”

 

Betty reached her hands across the table for Ronnie’s, “No, I’m Sorry.”

 

They both laughed as they held each other’s hands. 

 

“These past couple of weeks have been terrible without you in my life.” Ronnie confessed.

 

Betty was flattered, she took a sip of her shake and smiled. 

 

“Ditto.”

 

“I wanted to apologise for the way I acted. For the way I … spoke to you.” Ronnie shook her head disappointed with herself. 

 

“Honestly, Ronnie… Don’t.”

 

“When I saw Archie walking out of your house that morning… Jealousy got the better of me, and I assumed the worst.”

 

Betty didn’t know what to say.

 

“I was upset that you rang Archie instead of me.”

 

Betty smirked, “So you were upset that I called Archie?”

 

Ronnie laughed, knowing it sounded ridiculous.

 

“You’re my best friend, Betty. You know, whatever the time of day, I’ll be there for you. I’d do anything for you.”

 

Betty swallowed. Her guilt almost drowning her. 

 

“I’d do anything for you too, Ron.”

 

The girls smiled at each other. Ronnie’s chestnut eyes locked on Betty’s baby blues. She could tell Betty was upset. 

 

“I heard about Jughead.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Are you Ok?”

 

“Who told you?”

 

Ronnie frowned, not sure what to say. 

 

“Cheryl?” Betty laughed. Who else would gossip about her. 

 

“Are you Ok?” Ronnie repeated. 

 

Betty nodded. She wasn’t sure how she felt. Part of her missed Juggy. She sometimes wished that she’d never cheated on him that one time. She wished she never invited Archie over. She wished she never lied to her best friend. But that all went away when Archie kissed her lips. 

 

She smiled thinking about Archie’s arms around her. 

 

“I’m fine.” Betty convinced herself. “How are things with you and Archie?”

 

Betty looked down, not wanting to see her reaction. 

 

“They’re fine.” Ronnie lied. 

 

Betty looked up to her best friend, she could see that Ronnie was hurting. 

 

“He said we were never a thing.” Ronnie laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh well, It’s his loss. I’m a catch!” 

 

Betty laughed along with Ronnie, it was though nothing had happened between them. 

 

“I’ll get over it.” Ronnie corrected herself. 

 

Betty leant across the table to rub Ronnie’s arm. 

 

“You’re too good for him, Ron. You’re too good for this whole town.” Betty smiled, partly meaning Ronnie was too good for her. 

 

Ronnie held her hand on top of Betty’s, it still placed on her arm. 

 

“I’m glad we’re Ok.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Betty slurped up the rest of her shake and held up her brown paper from earlier. 

 

“Best get these burgers back to-” Betty paused and quickly corrected herself, “Mom.”

 

Ronnie fluttered her eyelashes at Betty. 

 

“See ya, Betts.”

 

“Bye, Ron.”

____________________________________________

 

Polly held her little girl close to her chest, soothing her as she cried. 

 

“It’s okay darling. Shh, mommy’s got you.”

 

She sat on the edge of her bed, rocking back and forth, back and forth, until the little cries simmered out. 

 

Cheryl opened the bedroom door and smiled, cradling little JJ in her arms. “He’s out for the count.”

 

Polly smiled and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

Cheryl smiled, placing the baby in the mahogany crib, “Oh it’s no bother. He’s quite the angel.” 

 

Cheryl glanced to the pink blankets in Polly’s arms.

 

“That, on the other hand.” She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Did you finally get it to shut up?”

 

Polly scowled at Cheryl. 

 

“Joking.” Cheryl smirked. 

 

Cheryl, sat on the end of Polly’s bed in her black silk robe and crossed her arms. She studied Polly as she placed Ivy in her crib. 

 

“So, not that we’re not delighted having you and the twins here with us Polly, but don’t you think your parents are missing you?”

 

“Cheryl. We’ve been through this. Everything’s too complicated at home, it’s just better to stay here. At least until…”

 

Polly paused, stopping herself from revealing her mother’s secret. 

 

“Until what?”

 

Until my mother confesses to her secret love child, thought Polly. 

 

“My dad doesn’t want the twins living at home. You know how he feels about them.” 

 

Polly looked down at her beautiful red haired babies and felt a lump In her throat, knowing they looked exactly like their father. 

 

“Well, it’s his loss for not wanting to know our little JJ.” Cheryl quickly added to her sentence, “and of course, Ivy.” 

 

Polly ran her fingers lightly over the baby’s cheeks. 

 

“I thought things would be, sorted out by now. You know?”

 

Cheryl frowned, not quite understanding.

 

“I thought, Betty and I would be living at home, with mom and dad, like normal. Instead she’s living with Jughead, and I’m living here. God knows where dad’s staying, and mom… Well, let’s just say she’s not herself.”

 

Polly remembered the conversation her and her mother had had whilst in the hospital. It was only a few hours after the birth of the twins that her own mother broke the news that she had a son with another man. Polly wished she knew who the father was, but Alice said she didn’t know. Polly was sure her mother was lying. 

 

“Oh, haven’t you heard. Word about town is, that your little sister, and that weird boyfriend of hers broke up.”

 

Polly frowned. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Cheryl nodded. 

 

“Certain.” Cheryl overheard her Vixen’s discussing it at practise. 

 

Polly wondered why Betty hadn’t told her, she normally tells her everything. Betty saw Polly and the twins almost every evening, she found it weird that she hadn’t mentioned it. 

 

“Right. Let’s get you to bed. You must be exhausted. I’ll do the night feed if you like.” 

 

Polly smiled. 

 

“Thank you, I pumped some milk earlier, it’s in the fridge.”

 

Polly felt guilty for ever doubting Cheryl’s ability to be an Aunt. She was fabulous. 

 

Cheryl pulled the door a little so it was almost shut. 

 

“Night Polly-Kins.”

 

“Night Cheryl.”


	4. Who's the new girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP Jones pays a visit to Alice Cooper's home, after finding out some life changing information. Meanwhile, Cheryl blossom is determined to get the new girl on her cheerleading squad.

Alice opened the door, and was soon thankful for the chain lock keeping the door slightly adjust. 

 

“FP? What are you doing here?”

 

“Open the God damn door, Alice.”

 

Alice swallowed, a little frightened. 

 

“Have you been drinking?”

 

“Open the god damn door!” FP Repeated. 

 

Alice could feel her heart thumping. She watched as FP Banged the door, rattling the chain. 

 

“FP Would you calm down! It’s three in the morning! You’ll wake the neighbours!”

 

FP Leant against the door with his elbow, and stared directly into Alice’s eyes. This time he spoke a little calmer.

 

“Open this door, or lord help me I’m going to knock it down myself.”

 

Alice breathed slowly, noticing FP had calmed himself ever so slightly. She looked into his hazel eyes and couldn’t help but do as he said. 

 

Unlocking the chain, she opened the door ever so slightly. FP Barged passed her, pacing up and down her hallway. 

 

“Will you calm down?” Alice frowned, unsure of why he was in her house early hours in the morning. 

 

“Is Hal home?” FP asked. 

 

Alice looked down, wondering to tell the truth or not. 

 

“We’re currently... not together.”

 

FP blinked a few times, processing the information. 

 

“Where is he?”

 

“I don’t know. Probably staying with his mother.” 

 

Alice crossed her arms and watched as FP made his way into the kitchen. He leant against the kitchen counter and placed both of his hands over his face. 

 

He groaned a little, before shaking his head at Alice. 

 

“The baby…”

 

“What baby?”

 

“You know what one. The one Hal wanted you to get rid of, in high school.”

 

Alice could feel her pulse rising again. 

 

“He wanted you to get rid of it, because it wasn’t his. Is that right?”

 

Alice stood opposite FP. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I heard the argument Alice! The whole school heard the argument that night. Stop playing dumb and tell me what’s going on.”

 

Alice didn’t know where to begin. She didn’t know what FP did or didn’t know already. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alice insisted. 

 

“You don’t know huh?” FP laughed without humour. “You don’t know?”

 

Alice could feel the tears forming in her eyes. 

 

“Then who was the kid that turned up on my doorstep this afternoon, Al?”

 

Shock took over Alice’s face. 

 

“What?”

 

“A boy, named Chic, came knocking on my door. Looking for his parents, Alice Cooper and FP Jones.”

 

A tear drop rolled down Alice’s cheek. She couldn’t tell if she was happy or upset. 

 

“He found you?”

 

FP grabbed a glass and threw it at the wall, tired of the lack of answers. It wasn’t long before he was raising his voice again. 

 

“Tell me what’s going on, Alice!”

 

Alice jumped at the sound of the glass smashing to a thousand tiny pieces. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Please tell me this is all bullshit. And I haven’t had a son for the last twenty-one years that I didn’t know about!”

 

Tears began to flood Alice’s eyes, as she cried uncontrollably. She tried to wipe them away but the little droplets fell from her chin. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated, not knowing what else to say. 

 

FP shook his head and pinched the inner corners of his eyes. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Hal wanted me to abort the baby. He said he’d let me keep it and give it up for adoption, only if I promised to never tell you about the baby, and moved away from the south side.”

 

Alice wiped her tears, feeling a hurricane of emotions.

 

FP looked at Alice’s shiny eyes and couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her. It had been over twenty years since he’d last had feelings for Alice, but every now and then he couldn’t help but wonder if they had all gone away. He sighed, knowing he needed to be a little less selfish in this moment of time. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her small frame, allowing her head to fit perfectly into his chest. 

 

“I’m sorry for shouting.”

 

FP listened to her soft whimpers coming from his chest. 

 

“I just found out I'm a dad to a kid I never knew about.” He sighed a little, "Tell me whats going on. Please, Alice."

 

Alice took a step back and looked up to FP. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes and her eyelashes were glued together with salt water. 

 

“I emailed the adoption agency, and apparently his adopted parents were happy for me to meet him, as long as he wanted to. I was too scared to reply, so I left the communication there. That was the last I heard from them.”

 

Alice smiled ever so slightly, thinking about her son. 

 

“But he wanted to find us.”

 

FP wanted to be happy, but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. 

 

“Alice. You gave birth to our little boy, and you didn’t even tell me about him. Jug and Jellybean have a brother.” 

 

“I know, I know; and I’m sorry. I truly am, FP.”

 

FP shook his head and sighed heavily. 

 

“I have so many questions.”

 

Alice walked over to the coffee machine and flicked the on button. 

 

“How about I make us some coffee, and you can ask me anything you want.”

 

FP rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand and shrugged. 

 

"Where shall we start?" Alice asked, reaching for two coffee cups. 

 

“How do you know he's mine?”

_________________________________

“Who’s the new girl?” Cheryl said, sliding her lunch tray next to Veronica’s. 

 

“Toni. Apparently she’s transferred here from Southside High.” Ronnie said, eating one French fry at a time. 

 

“She’s cute. I’m currently looking for another Vixen; now that Betty’s out of the equation.”

 

Veronica sighed, knowing that Cheryl would soon regret kicking Betty off the squad. 

 

Cheryl smiled, pulling all of her long red hair round to one side. 

 

"I’ll be right back." 

 

"Cheryl. Before you go, you should know-" It was too late. She was already making her way over to the new girl. 

 

Toni wore a pink baseball cap, and had pink tones in her hair. 

 

“Hi.” Cheryl oozed confidence as she tapped the pink-haired girl on the shoulder. 

 

“Er, Hi.” Toni glanced down to the petite dolly wearing a blue and yellow uniform. 

 

“I’m Cheryl. You can follow me on twitter; my handle’s at Cheryl Bomshell.”

 

Toni frowned a little confused. 

 

“Toni.” She crossed her arms, not really knowing what else to say. 

 

“Have you ever thought about becoming a River Vixen?” 

 

“A River what now?”

 

“It’s only the best cheerleading squad in Riverdale.” 

 

It was the only cheerleading squad in Riverdale. 

 

“Oh. Thanks, but no thanks. I’m not really the ‘cheer’ type.”

 

“Oh, that’s a shame. You’d fit in perfectly.”

 

Toni had never been the type to fit in anywhere, let alone perfectly. She glanced down to Cheryl’s red glossed lips and then back to her chocolate eyes, noticing her stubbornness. Cheryl's feet were glued to the ground.

 

“I mean; I guess I could check it out.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Cool. We’re rehearsing after school in the basketball hall.”

 

“Oh I can’t do this evening; I’m seeing a friend.”

 

“The River Vixens are the only friends you’ll ever need in this school, Toni.”

 

Cheryl winked at the new girl before walking back towards veronica. 

 

Toni smirked a little, wondering how she’d attracted what seemed to be the most crazy girl in school.


	5. Nobody throws a party like a Pussy-Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Archie take part in the Riverdale talent show, Jughead and Betty come into contact after their split, and Is Josie about to host the biggest party of the year? Stay tuned for so much more drama to follow!

Veronica breathed heavy, as she stood at the side of the stage. Josie and the Pussy-Cats were performing, and the crowd was going wild. 

 

Archie tapped her on the shoulder before clipping the strap onto his guitar.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Archie!” She was mad. “Where have you been?”

 

Archie ran his hands through his ginger hair. 

 

“I got... caught up.”

 

He tried not to smile thinking of the mess he and Betty had left in the kitchen, after fucking on the counters. 

 

“We’re next! We haven’t even rehearsed.”

 

“You’re not… scared, are you, Ronnie?” Archie teased. 

 

“Of course not.” Ronnie flicked her hair over her shoulder, and took in a deep breath. “I would just like a sound check before I perform.”

 

Archie looked into her chocolate eyes and winked. 

 

“You know it’s going to be great. You’re great.”

 

Cheryl took centre stage, after hugging Josie for a few seconds too many. 

 

“Everyone put your hands together for Josie and the Pussy-Cats!” Cheryl shouted into the mic. 

 

The crowd stood from their seats and applauded the three girls, as the lights hit their metallic pussy cat ears. 

 

“Now. The moment you’ve all been waiting for… give it up for one of Riverdale’s very own hero’s, Archie Andrews!” Cheryl clapped, and then quickly added, “Oh, and Veronica Lodge.” 

 

Veronica thought it was a little out of character for Cheryl to be a bitch to her, perhaps she had done something without knowing it. Cheryl’s affection towards Veronica was always bipolar. One minute she wanted to be best friends, the next, they were river dales worst enemies. Veronica didn’t understand why, all she ever tried to do was help the poor girl and be her friend. 

 

Archie squeezed Ronnie’s hand before walking onto the stage first. Ronnie followed. Glancing to her hand, wishing his was still there. 

 

The crowd silenced. The spotlights shone. Archie glanced over to Ronnie, their microphones closer than usual. The light reflected off of her wavy raven hair, her lips were puckered purple, and in the moment he forgot to look for Betty in the crowd. 

_________________________________________

 

“Oh my god, Archie you were amazing!” Betty squealed jumping into his embrace backstage. 

 

“Betty!” Archie quickly hugged her back before pushing her away. His eyes turned bold, trying to get her to remember they were in public. 

 

Betty turned around to see Kevin and Jughead walking towards them. It was the first encounter Betty had had with Jughead since she left his apartment. 

 

“Juggy, Hi.” Betty fluttered her eyelashes. 

 

Jughead nodded, placing his hands in his leather Jacket. 

 

Veronica ran over to the group, with a grin on her face from ear to ear. Kevin was the first to hug her. 

 

“You were amazing!” Kevin almost crushed her with pride. “Congratulations!”

 

“Thank you, Kevin!” 

 

“You too, Andrews.” Kevin slapped Archie’s shoulder. 

 

Jughead sighed loudly, making sure he was heard.

 

“You ready, Archie?” He asked.

 

The pair were meant to be having a movie night back at his. With Jughead now at Southside he didn’t get to see him as much as he’d like too. 

 

“You’re not breaking up the party are you?” Veronica pouted her bottom lip. 

 

“There’s really no party.” Jughead pressed his lips together. 

 

“Josie is having an after party back at hers. Don’t you want to go?”

 

“No.” Jughead said stubbornly. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, Really.”

 

“C’mon Juggy. It will be fun.” Betty said, fluttering her lashes towards him, knowing that usually worked. 

 

Archie frowned at her use of the cute nick name she used to call him but refused to look jealous.

 

“Yeah, C’mon man. We never hang out together anymore.”

 

There’s a reason for that, thought Jughead. The woman I love broke my heart and you expect me to hang around with her?

 

“You guys go without me.”

 

Kevin wrapped his arm around Jughead’s shoulder and began to walk towards the dazzaling exit sign, “We’re not going anywhere without you.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. It wasn’t unusual for Archie to choose a party over his, so called best friend. 

 

“Fine.” Jughead shrugged. “But as soon of things get out of hand… which they will if Cheryl Blossom’s going… I’m leaving.”

 

Veronica threw her hands in the air as the rest of the group followed.

 

“Woo! Let’s party!" 

 

Things were about to get messy. Everyone knew nobody threw a party like the Pussy-Cats, especially with miss Blossom on the invite list.


	6. Dance Jughead, dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finds his rhythm at Josie's house-party. Betty and Archie can't keep their hands off of one another, and will Veronica regret her drunken actions?

The music thumped loudly as the teens of Riverdale danced through the night. Jocks wearing bright blue and yellow coats played beer pong in the kitchen, Josie and the Pussy-Cats surfed on inflatables flamingo’s in the pool, whilst Jughead made his way towards the front door. An hour was more than enough time to spend at a party that was getting seriously out of control. As he opened the door, a beautiful girl with caramel skin and pink hair stood in his way. 

 

“Hey!”

 

“Toni, Hey.” 

 

The pair hugged. Jughead was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. 

 

“You’re not leaving are you?” Toni asked. 

 

“No, no. I was just getting some fresh air.” 

 

“Good.” Toni passed him a bottle of Vodka and pushed passed him. “You coming?”

 

Jughead followed her back into the house and frowned a little. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I could say the same for you.”

 

“I was dragged here by Archie.”

 

“Dragged?”

 

“Yes. What’s your excuse Cotton Candy?” Jughead watched as Toni rolled her eyes. She was used to the stupid nickname; he had called her it enough time at school. 

 

“Cheryl.”

 

“Ah. Sucked in by the evil bitch huh?”

 

“She’s not that bad.”

 

“Please. You’ll be a River Vixen and worshiping the devil in no time.”

 

Toni laughed as she poured herself and Jughead a drink. 

 

“Wow. You really don’t like her do you?”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes, knowing he was being a little too harsh. 

 

“She just made my life at Riverdale high a little shitty last year. That’s all.”

 

“Good thing you transferred to South-Side high then, huh?”

 

Jughead took the red paper cup from her hand and smelt it. It was strong. 

 

“Yeah, it kind’a sucks that you left me though.”

 

Toni raised her eyebrow and smirked. 

 

“Do you... miss me, Jughead?”

 

Jughead laughed and shook his head.

 

“No. I’m just saying it’s weird not seeing you around in the hallways, or nicking my lunch you know... That’s all.”

 

Toni laughed and fluttered her lashes. It reminded him of Betty. 

 

“Hey, do you want to dance?” Toni grabbed Jughead’s arm pulling him into the crowd. 

 

“I’m not really a dancer!” Jughead shouted over the music. 

 

Toni pushed his cup up towards his mouth, forcing him to take a sip. 

 

He laughed and took a couple gulps. 

 

“It’s ok to have a little fun Jughead!” She shouted back as she started to move her hips to the music. 

 

Jughead smiled and began moving his arms around like a crazy person. It was hardly dancing, but it was very entertaining to watch. 

 

Toni laughed until her cheeks hurt watching him. She moved in closer to him, placing her hands around his ribs, one still holding her drink. 

 

Jughead’s heart started to beat a little faster. He swallowed, feeling a little guilty; but he wasn’t with Betty anymore. Toni’s smile was contagious; you couldn’t help but smile back. Little did the couple know Betty’s eyes were glued to them from the other side of the room. 

 

“Who is that girl?” Betty asked Archie. 

 

“The one dancing with Jug?” 

 

“Yeah. The one with the pink hair.” 

 

Archie laughed before answering. “I don’t know. I’ve seen her around school though.”

 

Betty frowned, unable to remove her eyes from the pair. She couldn’t help but feel jealous, and a little angry. Jughead never wanted to drink at parties, let alone dance with her. 

 

Archie studied Betty’s face and placed his finger under her chin, making her face him. Betty swallowed thinking of Jughead; that’s what he used to do. 

 

“Are you ok, Betty?” Archie removed his finger. He could see in her face that she was upset. 

 

Betty took in a deep breath and smiled. 

 

“Yes. I’m fine.” She looked up to Archie and couldn’t help but smile at his gorgeous lips, hazel eyes and perfect hair. 

 

Betty wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do a whole lot more than kiss him; but was it just to get over Juggy or did she really love Archie?

 

Archie placed his large hands on Betty’s small waist, and pulled her in closer to him. Betty couldn’t help but smile. She fluttered her eyelashes and bit her bottom lip. They both looked over their shoulder, making sure no one was around. 

 

Archie leant down, placing his lips against hers. One kiss, two, three. Soon their tongues were teasing one another. Archie placed his hands down the back of her jeans, and placing them in her back pockets. 

 

“Mmm.” Archie bit her bottom lip. “Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?”

 

Betty’s heart fluttered. She knew there was a serious chance they could get caught, but it made her want him even more. 

 

“Josie’s bedroom should be free.” She smirked, as Archie leant down to kiss her neck a little. 

 

“I’ll meet you there in five.” Archie laughed, slapping her ass as she walked off. He watched as her pony tail bounced, and counted to ten before heading in the same direction.

 

“Arch!” Veronica stopped him in his tracks. 

 

“Ron. Hey. What’s up?” Archie’s eyes followed Betty up the stairs until he couldn’t see her anymore. 

 

Veronica leant on Archie’s arm heavy, she had obviously had a little too much to drink. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you something.” She mumbled. “Something important.” 

 

Archie shuffled a little towards the stairs, before Veronica stopped him. 

 

“Can it wait, Ron?” 

 

Veronica opened her mouth dramatically, to show how shocked she was. 

 

“Are you avoiding me, Andrews?” Her eyes squinted as she wobbled on her Louboutin’s. 

 

Archie couldn’t help but laugh a little. He held her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes. 

 

“No. No I would never avoid you. I’m just desperate for a piss, Ok?”

 

“Are you heading upstairs?”

 

Archie swallowed. 

 

“Yes, I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Veronica ran her fingertips up Archie’s neck, and into the back of his red hair. She pushed her chest out, biting her bottom lip. 

 

“I can come with you?” She raised her eyebrow. 

 

Archie smiled, he couldn’t help but look at her cleavage, and her perfect body in that perfect dress. He was tempted to pick her up and push her against the wall, right then and there. But he knew Betty was waiting upstairs. 

 

“Ron. You’re drunk.”

 

“I’m not drunk.” She pouted her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes. 

 

“You’ll thank me in the morning.” 

 

Archie kissed her cheek and slapped her shoulder lightly before rushing up the stairs. Ronnie frowned, left standing confused in the hallway. More alcohol, she thought. 

 

She walked into the kitchen, ignoring the wolf whistles by all of the jocks and twisted the end of her short raven hair. 

 

“Tequila, Tequila, Tequila. Where are you?” She pushed bottles around on the kitchen counter, looking for the perfect one. 

 

“Looking for this?” 

 

Ronnie turned to her right, checking out the handsome blonde holding the Tequila bottle. 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m looking for.” She wasn’t talking about the bottle. 

 

“Do I know you?” His voice was like fine whiskey. 

 

“I thought everyone knew me.” Veronica crossed her arms and quickly lost her balance. 

 

The pair laughed as the hot guy helped her stay grounded. 

 

“Why don’t you take off the heels?”

 

“Are you kidding? Do you know how much these cost?” Veronica was offended. She snatched the bottle and took off the lid. It wasn’t long before she was downing the liquid inside. 

 

The cute blonde took it out of her hands and placed it above his head. 

 

“Hey! Give that back!” Veronica laughed as she jumped for it. 

 

“Name?” Questioned the handsome guy. His eyes a gorgeous blue, his smile the perfect white. 

 

“You first.” Veronica demanded. 

 

He smirked, loving her fiery attitude. 

 

“Chic.” 

 

“Veronica. But you can call me Ronnie.” 

 

“Oh can I now?” Chic laughed giving her back the bottle.

 

“Maybe go a little bit easier on the booze… I’d like to get to know you a little more.” 

 

Ronnie raised her eyebrow, she liked his confidence. She placed the bottle on the side. She took his hand and walked him through to the garden so it was a little quieter.

 

They sat together on a swinging bench. She couldn’t help but smile. She watched the chaos in front of her a couple of yards away. The lights flashing inside the house, people singing for the world to hear, and teens splashing relentlessly in the pool. She turned to Chic, and for a minute, she felt like it was only the two of them. 

 

“What do you want to know?”


	7. I love you, Archie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is in hospital, what happened after the Pussy-Cat party? What is she hiding? Archie is getting tired of hiding his and Betty's secret romance. FP Jones and Alice Cooper meet their son together for the first time.

“Hello?” Betty rubbed her eyes as she awoke to a phone call. She glanced to her right and smiled at the cute red head sleeping peacefully next to her. 

 

She sat up abruptly, “What?”

 

Archie opened his eyes, and frowned at the blonde bombshell making too much noise. 

 

Betty covered her mouth in shock, tears slowly forming in her eyes. “Is she going to be alright?”

 

Archie sat up, rubbing his hand in circles on Betty’s bare back. He didn’t know what was going on, just that she needed him. She put down the phone and rushed to her feet. 

 

“Get dressed, we have to go to the hospital.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Ronnie was in an accident last night.”

 

“What kind of accident?” Archie shot up, quickly finding his jeans that laid on the bedroom floor. His heart was pacing fast. 

 

“A car accident, I don’t know everything, just that she’s going to be okay.”

 

Archie pulled the plain white T over his head, the same one he was wearing from the night before, while Betty combed her hair back into a ponytail. 

 

“Are you ready?” Betty fluttered her eyelashes. 

 

“Let’s go.”

______________________________________

 

FP bit his bottom lip worriedly, looking at Alice across the table. Alice took in a deep breath, glancing back to FP. 

 

“This feels wrong.”

 

“He wants to meet you, Al.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready.”

 

FP took her hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. 

 

“If you’re not ready, we can go. But I’m here. I’m right here.” 

 

Alice smiled lightly. She looked down to the coffee cup that sat in-front of her; steam waved above the liquid. 

 

“He’s not coming.” Alice could feel her heart thumping. 

 

“Would you give the boy a minute, Al? It’s only been,” FP glanced to his watch. “four minutes.” 

 

Alice looked up to the coffee shop door at the bell rang. The buzz in the room went silent. She knew it was her son, the hair, the eyes; everything was just how she imagined it would be.

 

“Hey.” Chic sat down at the table, unsure whether to hug her or not. 

 

“Hey son.” FP smiled as he grabbed his shoulder. The pair had met up a few times now, meeting down the local bar to grab a quick pint or two some evenings. It was only yesterday when the pair met up on the dirt track to race a few laps. 

 

“Hey, FP.” Chic smiled, not quite ready to call him dad. “Hey… Alice.” Chic swallowed a little watching a shiny tear that rolled down his mother’s cheek. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Alice smiled, wiping her tears. 

 

“Believe me, she’s not ususally like this.” FP smirked squeezing her hand quickly before placing back in his own lap. 

 

The trio laughed together before Chic ordered a coffee with the waitress. 

 

“How are you?” Alice asked.

 

“I’m good.” Chic shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m here. I can’t believe you’re here. The both of you, together.” 

 

Alice raised her eyebrow, “Believe me, It’s a shock for me too.” She smiled and sipped her drink. 

 

“I wanted to tell you, the reason I gave you up. I…” Alice frowned, not knowing what to say. “The real reason I couldn’t keep you; because I wanted to keep you, honestly I did.”

 

Chic smiled, “Honestly. It’s okay. I don’t hold anything against you guys. You’re here now. You had your reasons, I don’t need to hear them.”

 

Alice sniffed a little, feeling herself getting emotional again. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“FP told me you were only sixteen when you fell pregnant. Hell, I’m twenty-one and I’m nowhere near ready for a kid so I totally understand. You did what was best for me. You gave me a better life.”

 

Alice sighed a little, feeling some relief her son didn’t feel rejected. She looked down to her coffee and pressed her lips together, she decided it was time to tell the truth. 

 

“I was sixteen. You’re right. And of course I was far too young to be a mother. But, your father and I…” She looked to FP and back to her coffee ashamed. “We had an affair. I was with a man, named Hal, I still am, well, we’re married.” Alice rolled her eyes knowing she wasn’t sticking to the point. “Hal and I were saving ourselves, until marriage. So, when I fell pregnant, he knew the baby wasn’t his. I didn’t want to give you up.” Alice sniffed back the tears in her eyes, feeling guilty. “I didn’t want to lose Hal either. My parents would disown me if they knew I was having an affair with a serpent, let alone pregnant by one. My life would of been over.” 

 

“A Serpent?” Chic questioned. 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” FP said, clearing his throat. 

 

“Hal said if I got rid of the baby, and moved away from the southside he would keep quiet about the affair and my pregnancy. He promised to stay with me.” 

 

“It’s okay, Alice.” Chic leant across the table to hold his mother’s hand lightly. “You don’t need to explain.”

 

“I was so scared.” Alice held his hand and looked into his sparkling eyes. “I’m so sorry, Chic.” 

 

Chic smiled and winked at her lightly. “A fresh start, okay?”

 

Alice smiled, “I’d like that.”

_______________________________________________

 

“Ron?” Betty tucked Ronnie’s hand behind her ear gently. Even when Veronica wore a hospital gown and had bruising over her arms, she still managed to look gorgeous. Betty scanned the stiches on Veronica’s cheekbone as she started to wake. 

 

“Betts?” Ronnie croaked, fluttering open her eyes. 

 

“What happened?” Betty questioned, taking her hand. 

 

“I don’t know.” Ronnie shook her head ever so slightly. 

 

“Was you driving?” Betty whispered. 

 

Veronica gritted her teeth together, annoyed her best friend even asked such a question. “No. You know I would never get behind the wheel after a drink.” Veronica coughed a little. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I know you’re not that stupid. I’m sorry I asked.”

 

Betty scratched her neck a little. “Who did you get a lift home with?” 

 

Veronica shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything. 

 

“I won’t tell anyone, V.”

 

“I don’t know.” Ronnie rolled her eyes before sighing. “Where’s Archie?”

 

“He’s outside. They would only let us in one at a time. They didn’t want to 'overwhelm' you.” 

 

“I want to see him.” 

 

Betty clenched her hands tightly, her nails piercing the surface of her flesh. 

 

“Sure.” She smiled, bouncing her pony tail as she walked towards the door. 

 

Archie sat in the corridor, tapping his feet and rubbing his hands together. “Is she okay?”

 

“She wants to see you.” It pained her to say it.

 

Archie stood up and walked towards the door. Betty grabbed his arm before he entered the room and whispered, “She won’t tell me anything…I know she’s hiding something.” 

 

Archie nodded, and walked into the room closing the door behind him gently. 

 

“Hey.” Their smiling faces mirrored one another. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

Archie sat in the armchair next to her bed, cupping her small hand tightly in his. 

 

“You scared me.”

 

Ronnie laughed ever so slightly before coughing. 

 

“Shh.” Archie hushed her, concerned for her health. “How are you feeling?” he questioned. 

 

She nodded slightly, not knowing what else to say. Archie wanted to climb onto the bed, hold her in his arms and make sure she was protected, but he knew he didn’t have the right to do that anymore. Not since he ended things. 

 

“So what happened?” 

 

“I can’t remember. Too many tequilas have blurred my memory.”

 

“We both know that’s not true… You can tell me, Ron. You can tell me anything.”

 

Veronica looked into his gorgeous eyes, down to those perfectly sculpted lips, down to his chiselled shoulders and back again. 

 

“I love you, Archie.” She whispered. 

 

Archie swallowed, he didn’t know what to say.

 

“You don’t mean that. You’re not thinking straight.” Archie let go of her hand.

 

Veronica closed her eyes, knowing she had a fair amount of morphine in her body to ease the pain, but nothing felt worse than not hearing those three little words back. 

 

Part of Archie wanted to say it back, but he knew he couldn’t. He looked over his shoulder, and watched Betty pacing the hallway through the blinded glass. He was tired of hiding things with Betty, it was time they came out of hiding. 

 

“Ron?” Archie took in a large breath, ready to come clean. 

 

Ronnie opened her eyes, and looked at him hopelessly. 

 

“Save it, Andrews.” 

 

“I need to tell you something.” 

 

Ronnie listened. 

 

“I… I.” Archie stuttered a little before being interrupted by a giant bouquet of flowers walking through the door. 

 

“Kevin?” Veronica smiled. 

 

“Wow, those roses are immense, Kevin.” Archie laughed as Kevin poked his head around them.

 

“Oh these? They aren’t from me. They were left by a secret admirer.” 

 

Archie and Ronnie frowned in unison. 

 

Kevin placed them in front of her, she smelt the petals before reading the card inside, “I’m sorry for your accident, I hope you make a quick recovery. I’ll visit soon, beautiful – C.” 

 

“C? Whose C?” Archie jumped.

 

“Hmm, not a secret admirer after all.” Kevin laughed, putting them on the side. 

 

“Do you know him?” Archie questioned.

 

“What makes you think it’s a he?” Kevin teased, “Maybe it’s Cheryl messing with you.”

 

Veronica smiled and thought back to Chic and their kiss the night before. She knew about his plans to meet his real mother for the first time this morning, so wasn’t surprised he hadn’t visited. If anything, she thought he would take her number and never call. The roses were a massive bonus. 

 

“I know who it is.” She smiled. 

 

“Wow, you’re so smitten.” Kevin laughed, clapping his hands with excitement.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. She didn’t feel strongly towards Chic just yet, but there was room for growth, especially since Archie didn’t feel the same about her. She needed to get over Archie, and Chic was the perfect guy to do so.


	8. No one messes with a Lodge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Archie finally plan to reveal their relationship to the rest of the gang, whilst Cheryl informs Veronica of some very important news.

“Betty, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Arch.” 

 

The couple smiled at one another before pressing their lips softly against each other. 

 

“So, we’re going to tell everyone; tonight?” 

 

Betty fluttered her eyelashes and nodded. She cupped his hands in hers and looked up into his gorgeous eyes. His big blue and yellow coat made him look bigger than what he was, and it made her feel safe. 

 

“Sure. If you think that’s a good idea.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Of course I do. I want to be with you Arch.” 

 

Archie smiled before kissing her lips softly. 

 

“I want to be with you too.”

____________________________________

“How are you feeling, Veronica?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Just fine?” Her Father questioned.

 

“I’m okay.”

“You need to start opening up to me, sweetheart.”

 

“I need to get out of this apartment. Having me cooped up in here will not speed up my recovery.”

 

“But it will ensure your safety.” He sat down next to her on the velvet settee. “No more getting behind the wheel when you’re drunk.”

 

“Daddy. How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn’t behind the wheel, Okay?” Veronica pulled her blanket over her curled up body and rolled her eyes. Her patience was starting to run thin. 

 

“Who was driving then, darling? It’s alright. You can tell me.” 

 

Veronica didn’t know what her father would do if he found out who hurt his little girl, all she knew is that daddy’s favourite word is revenge. 

 

Hermione walked through the lounge and took a place on the coffee table in front of them. “Are you still moping around?” 

 

“I’m not doing anything, mom. If you won’t let me out of the hotel, how am I meant to cheer up.”

 

“Your friends can always come here.”

 

“They’ve already been here, mom. Twice already, Betty’s been every day after school.” 

 

Hermione stroked her daughter’s cheek gently. The stitches were now healing nicely, and the bruises on her arms were now more grey than purple. 

 

“Fine.” Hermione said.

 

“Fine?” Veronica frowned.

 

“You can go to that thing at Cheryl’s this evening.”

 

Hiram placed a firm hand on his wife’s leg and scowled slightly. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?” 

 

“It’s a cheerleading thing, there will be no alcohol. Right Veronica?” 

 

Veronica sat up from her place, eyes bold with excitement. “Totally, It’s just a sleepover with the Vixens. Betty will be there.” Veronica knew if she dropped a responsible name her father might just let her go. 

 

“Fine.” Hiram smirked. 

 

“Fine?” Veronica bit her lip. 

 

“Yes, you may go. But I want you back here first thing in the morning, to have breakfast as a family is that understood?”

 

Veronica squealed. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Thanks Daddy!” She wrapped her hands around her father’s neck, squeezing her cheek against his.

 

“If one person hurts you.” Hiram ran his fingertip over her pear earing. “You let me know Okay?” 

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. 

 

“I’ll be fine, Daddy.” 

______________________________

 

Cheryl opened the door to Veronica, there she stood with in her River Vixen blue and yellow mini skirt. Veronica glanced down to Cheryl’s red leather dress and frowned. 

 

“You didn’t actually think this was a sleepover did you?” Cheryl laughed, grabbing Veronica by the arm and walking her into the house. 

 

Veronica didn’t know what to say.

 

“We’re having a house warming party. To celebrate the new and improved Thorn Hill.” Cheryl smiled proudly. 

 

“Cheryl. My mom and dad will kill me if they find out.”

 

“Well It’s a good thing you break the rules, huh V?” 

 

Veronica smirked. 

 

“Since when did you listen to mommy-dearest anyway?” 

 

Cheryl had a point. Why was veronica scared of her parents? Ever since the accident she’d been obliging to her father’s every rule, when really she had her dad wrapped around her little finger. She knew deep down she was protecting who dropped her home that night. 

 

“Betty!” Veronica smiled. 

 

Betty’s eyes widened, more in shock than excitement. 

 

“Ron. What are you doing here? I thought your folks were keeping you locked up?” She laughed nervously. 

 

“Cheryl told me it was a cheer-thing.” She looked down to her uniform and the pair both began to giggle. 

 

“Ladies!” Archie smiled wrapping his arms around Betty and Cheryl. “Where’s all the beer at?”

 

Veronia smiled at him, almost seducing him with her chocolate eyes. 

 

“Ron?” Archie glanced down to her uniform and back to her face, he couldn’t help but smirk a little. 

 

“Isn’t it great, Arch? Ron’s parents let her have the night off from bed-rest” Betty said, trying to catch his eye to let him know to abort the ‘coming out’ plan. 

 

“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Archie locked eyes with Ronnie, and failed to avert them. “You look great Ron.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Right you weirdo’s, I’m going to get V changed out of this embarrassing outfit, we’ll see you in a bit. More beer is in the garage, oh and Archie, you’re on host duty until I’m back.” Cheryl took Veronica’s arm and pulled her upstairs. 

 

Veronica walked into the red velvet room, and smirked. “Cute.”

 

“Sit.” Cheryl pushed Veronica towards the edge of the bed forcing her to sit. “How can I put this nicely?” Cheryl sighed, walking closer. “I know you’re still in love with Archie. We all do.” 

 

Veronica rolled her eyes whilst Cheryl bent down closer to her. Her cleavage at eye level. 

 

“What’s your point, Cheryl?” 

 

Cheryl placed her hands on Veronica’s thighs, keeping her upright. “I saw something.” 

 

“Well?” Veronica waited. She glanced to Cheryl’s lips and back to her eyes. 

 

“Betty and Archie.” 

 

Veronica laughed. “You expect me to believe that Cheryl?” 

 

Cheryl sighed, flicking her hair to one side and walking towards her wardrobe. She ran her hands along different dresses.   
“Yes. Because you were right all along. I didn’t think Betty had it in her if I’m honest. I’m quite impressed. Maybe she can be a River Vixen again after all.” 

 

“Cheryl. This isn’t funny.” Veronica stood up and crossed her arms.

 

“I saw them. Downstairs. When they thought no one was looking, I was meant to be changing. They were practically dry humping on my couch. Hell, they were probably doing it.” 

 

Veronica walked closer to Cheryl, she needed to see her eyes, to see if she was lying. She grabbed Cheryl’s arm turning her face towards hers. 

 

“I promise.” Cheryl said sweetly, with a pouty smile. 

 

“Swear.” Veronica wasn’t asking.

 

“I swear.” Cheryl shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“Swear on Jason’s grave.” 

 

Cheryl’s face dropped, the game not to funny anymore. She turned up her nose, disgusted Veronica would even ask such a thing. But she admired her for it. 

 

“I swear on my dearly beloved brother’s grave, okay? Do you believe me now.” 

 

Veronica suddenly felt shaky, her eyes watery, her chest burning. 

 

“Hey.” Cheryl placed one hand on her shoulder, not realising she would be this upset. “The best thing you can do…” Cheryl pulled out a skimpy black dress, tight with spaghetti straps. “Is get even.” 

 

Veronica looked at the dress and wiped a tear away before it even left her eye. She smiled at Cheryl. She was over Archie, no one messes with a Lodge.


	9. Ronnie's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Archie and Betty's secret affair, Veronica decides to get her own back. What will she do to capture the attention of Mr Archibald?

By the short amount of time it took Veronica to slip into something a little less comfortable, and Cheryl to add a few curls to V’s hair, downstairs was a full-on party. 

 

“Archie?” Cheryl grabbed Archie’s shoulder, turning him around. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who let those sly Serpents in my home?”

 

“They’re fine Cheryl. They came with Jug.” 

 

Cheryl glanced to the leather jackets that hung around her marble kitchen.

 

“If anything happens, It’s you who I will blame. Understood?” 

 

Archie laughed and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Here,” He gave her a red paper cup. “enjoy yourself.” 

 

Cheryl took the cup noticing a raven haired beauty walking down the stairs. 

 

“Oh I will.” 

 

Jughead sat on the kitchen bar stool, one foot hanging, the other resting on the wooden bar between the legs. His newly found friends raised a toast for him, all paper cups bashed together in the air, foam spilled over the sides. Laughter erupted over the music.

 

He looked up, noticing Veronica descending the staircase. Her short curls were bouncing, her lips a dark plumb colour, her waist was synched in her dress, and her pearls rested on her sharp collarbones. Her eyes locked on his, he even looked over his shoulder to make sure she wasn’t staring at someone else behind him. What was she up to?

 

She moved through the crowed room, one Louboutin at a time. Her tanned smooth legs were on show, and the closer she got towards Jug the more his heart started to race. He bit his bottom lip ever so slightly, holding a red cup in his left hand, the other resting on his thigh. It was though he was watching her in slow motion. 

 

She finally stood before him. Her hands slid up his shirt and around the back of his neck. He could feel her fingertips in the back of his hair.

 

“Veronica?” He frowned, unsure what was happening. 

 

She didn’t say anything, but instead, brought her lips close to his, before kissing him passionately. Jughead closed his eyes, smelling the sweet smell of Chanel around her neck. He placed his free hand on her waist and pushed her back ever so slightly. He looked into her charcoal eyes and was greeted by a smirk. He couldn’t help but smile back, and went in for another kiss. It wasn’t long before their tongues were wrestling. He dropped the cup he was holding, it bouncing against the marble flooring, and splashing up their legs. She grabbed the collar of his leather coat and started to moan in pleasure ever so slightly, she was surprised by how much she enjoyed it. She felt his hand slide down the back of her dress and grab her ass. He was surprised how much he wanted her. He stood up, cupping her face, kissing her more intently. The Serpents whistled and hollered behind them, whipping kitchen cloths in the air. It was the Serpents who caught Archie’s attention. 

 

Archie couldn’t believe his eyes. Jughead and Veronica never spoke outside of school, Jughead wouldn’t even class her as a friend, and now they were making out in public. Veronica was his, who did Jughead think he was? 

 

Archie clenched his fists and pushed through the dancing people until he grabbed Jughead’s shoulder, pulling him back forcefully. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Archie yelled. Before he knew it his fist was busting Jughead’s lip. 

 

“Archie!” Veronica jumped, quickly grabbing Jughead’s arm. “Are you okay?” 

 

Jughead touched the corner of his mouth, and looked down to the blood on his fingertips. 

 

“Why the hell are you kissing him?” Archie pinched Veronica’s chin with his finger and thumb, forcing her head to look at him. 

 

Jughead pushed Archie’s arm. “Hey, don’t touch her like that man!”

 

“Don’t touch her like that? Are you fucking kidding? Did you not notice your tongue down her throat, Jughead?” Archie barked. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” Betty rushed in, placing her hands on Archie’s chest protectively. “Are you alright, Arch?” 

 

Veronica laughed a little, shaking her head. 

 

“Oh he’s fine. He just gave Jughead a little kiss with his fist.” She said sarcastically. 

 

“Why an earth would you do that, Archie? Have you lost your mind?”

 

“Jughead’s lost his mind. He was kissing her.” Archie flung his arms towards Veronica. 

 

“You kissed her?” Betty frowned a little. 

 

“No. Actually.” Veronica butted in. “I kissed him.”

 

Betty blinked a few times, trying to understand. 

 

“Are you two like a thing?” 

 

“No.” Jughead fixed his hat in position. 

 

“I just thought. Since you slept with my boyfriend… It was only fair I kissed yours.” Veronica crossed her arms, glaring at Archie. "Oh, and of course your best friend."

 

Jughead turned towards Veronica. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

 

“Jughead. It’s not what it sounds like.” Archie said, placing his hand on Jughead’s arm. 

 

“Tell me it’s not true.” Jughead waited in the silence. The music was now turned off. Everyone watching the fight between childhood best friends. “Tell me you didn’t sleep with, Betty. Tell me that you didn't sleep with MY girlfriend.”

 

“It was one time, after the school dance.” 

 

Jughead pushed Archie hard against the refrigerator; his hands grabbing his collar. He clenched his fist into a ball and smashed it into the empty space next to Archie’s face. He breathed deep and fast, trying to calm himself. Even now, after his so called best friend had slept with his girlfriend, he couldn’t physically hurt him. 

Veronica swallowed, a little in shock. She knew they were a thing right now, but didn't realise they'd been a thing for so long. She shook her head, thinking back to the morning after the school dance, remembering how Archie walked out of Betty's house, first thing in the morning. She felt sick. She was right all along. She knew they'd slept together that night.

 

Jughead let go of Archie’s collar and faced Betty. 

 

“I’m sorry, Juggy.” 

 

Jughead screwed up his face and shook his head, he couldn’t even look at her. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better. It wasn’t just a one-time thing.” Cheryl stepped forward into the scene, loving the attention. “They’ve been doing it ever since, right guys?”

 

“Cheryl, stop.” Betty clenched her first, blood leaving her pierced palms. 

 

“Oh don’t be shy, Betty. Tell him about your secret randevu. How you’ve been staying at the Andrew’s residence in Archibald’s bed.” She stepped forward again. “Or how you were practically fucking on my couch less than an hour ago.” Cheryl smiled smugly.

 

“Enough!” Betty snapped. 

 

Cheryl smirked, wondering if this was the start of dark Betty’s appearance for the night. 

 

“But you do love each other do you not?” Cheryl questioned. 

 

“No.” Archie said quickly.

 

Betty’s mouth dropped. 

 

“No. I mean I do. I do. But it’s not like that.” 

 

Betty shook her head, “I’ve been so stupid.” 

 

Jughead nodded at her comment. “I’m getting out of here.” He said. “Enjoy the rest of the party.”

 

Veronica turned to walk with him but was stopped in her tracks. 

 

“You’re no worse than them. Using me in your little game of revenge. You’re pure evil Veronica, just like the rest of them.” 

 

Veronica swallowed a little embarrassed, as she watched Jughead walk out the door. 

She bit her lip not knowing what was next for the group of friends. All she knew is that she felt responsible for starting this war. Was she right to feel guilty for her actions? They deserved it right?


	10. No turning back now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is having doubts over her revenge for Betty and Archie, was kissing Jughead really the best action to take? After all, the best revenge would be to find someone new herself, proving she didn't care about those guys.

“Who are the flowers from?” Hermione asked as she wrapped her black coat around her petite frame. 

 

“Betty.”

 

“Still not talking to her?” 

 

“Mom. It’s been three days; I’m allowed to ignore her. After what she done.”

 

“Didn’t you kiss her boyfriend?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, wondering why she even told her mother what happened in the first place. 

 

“No Mom. Her and Jughead aren’t together.”

 

Hermione glossed her lips in the hallway mirror. 

 

“Right. So you like Jughead?”

 

“No Mom. It was a revenge kiss.” 

 

Hermione twisted the ends of her hair. 

 

“And, he knew it was a revenge kiss?”

 

“Yes. Hence why he isn’t talking to me either.” 

 

“I thought you two weren’t friends anyway.” 

 

Veronica sighed loudly, annoyed with her mother’s patronising questions. 

 

“Mom. It’s not like we were the best of friends, but he was a good guy, and I hurt him; and Betty already hurt him; heck Archie hurt him as well. So I guess we’re pretty crappy friends.”

 

“So you’re not actually upset about Betty and Archie then?”

 

“Of course I am.” Veronica crossed her arms and sat on the settee. 

 

“Because it sounds to me like you’re more worried if Jughead’s Okay.”

 

Veronica sighed, knowing her mother was right. 

 

“What am I meant to do Mom? I messed up. He said I was pure evil.”

 

“Well, he’s not wrong there.”

 

“Mom!”

 

Hermione laughed, not caring whether her daughter was in a playful mood or not. 

 

“Sorry, sorry. Well, why don’t you just go over to his place, and say sorry.”

 

“He doesn’t want to see me. I’ve tried calling him every day. I don’t want to seem desperate.” 

 

“But I thought there was nothing between you two.”

 

“There isn’t?”

 

“So why are you worried about how you look? If his friendship means that much to you, get your butt round there and apologise.”

 

“Ugh! Fine!” Veronica stood up and looked up to the ceiling, asking god for a little bit of courage in her head. 

 

“Right, I’m off out, I’m meeting your father for dinner, I expect you to be here when I’m home.”

 

“Where else would I be? It’s not like I have any other friends in Riverdale these days.” Veronica walked to her room, dragging her feet a little, being dramatic as usual. 

 

“Ron!” Her mother called from the hallway.

 

“What now?” She shouted back.

 

“Someone’s at the door for you!” 

 

“If it’s Betty tell her to go away! There’s only so many flowers she can bring me!”

 

Veronica waited in silence. She looked down to her pedicured toes, trying to focus on a sound. Nothing. She rolled her eyes shouted again. 

 

“Mom?” 

 

She heard the door slam and assumed she had left with Betty. Holding up dresses in front of the mirror she soon gave up and chucked them on the floor, sitting on the end of her bed. She sighed, wearing one of Archie’s T-shirts as a dress. What’s the point?

 

She frowned at the sudden knock at the door. 

 

“Yes?”

 

She smiled to see her favourite grey beanie poking round the corner.

 

“May I come in?”

 

Veronica lifted her legs, crossing them anxiously. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jughead bit his lip, not usually being the first to apologise for anything. 

 

Veronica’s eyes widened, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What? Jughead, you have nothing to apologise for. I’m the one that’s sorry.”

 

Jughead sat down next to her, his leather jacket carrying droplets of rain from outside. 

 

“I called you pure evil.” He laughed a little. 

 

Veronica hit his shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

 

“It’s fine. I kinda was.” She laughed.

 

“I was annoyed at Betty, and I focused my anger towards you.”

 

“I should have never used you. I wanted to make them feel the way I did. Really hurt them you know.”

 

Jughead nodded. 

 

“It’s okay Ron. I probably would have done the same.”

 

“Really?” Veornica laughed. 

 

“No. Probbaly not.” They laughed together. “But I understand why you did it. It’s a shame though, because I can’t stop thinking about it.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Our kiss.”

 

Veronica blushed a little, tugging at the ends of her T-shirt anxiously. She felt the same way. She’s always seen Archie as the strong and masculine one, but there was something about the way Jughead held her that night that made her feel small and safe. 

 

“Oh.” Veronica fluttered her eyelashes. 

 

“Oh?” Jughead pulled off his beanie and played with it in his hands. “I get it. It’s cool.”

 

Veronica looked towards his jet black hair, she wish he didn’t wear that hat as much as he did. 

 

“It’s not like that.”

 

“What’s it like then?”

 

“If, I admit I enjoyed it. I’m just as bad as Betty; and you’ll be just as bad as Archie.”

 

“Archie slept with Betty… behind my back, when we were together. I kissed you, in a public place, and we’re both single.”

 

Veronica looked into his eyes, he stared back, glancing to her lips and back to her dark pupils. 

 

“Wouldn’t you be happy for them if they just told the truth? Sure, it would suck. But at least if they were honest… We could try to move past it.”

 

“It does suck that they lied…” Veronica agreed, studying the curve in his lip. 

 

Jughead breathed a little deeper, he could feel her eyes pulling him in. 

 

“So, it’s settled then. We just won’t lie about how we feel.” Jughead swallowed, moving in closer. 

 

Veronica bit her bottom lip ever so slightly, knowing this was a terrible idea. 

 

“Yeah. We just, will be honest, with ourselves first.”

 

Jughead nodded, their noses brushing. “And we’ll talk to them, later." 

 

Veronica fluttered her eyelashes gently as Jughead gently started to kiss down her jawline. 

 

“After we’ve figured it out ourselves.” Veronica agreed, frowning a little in pleasure. “Because, this thing… us, it might be nothing.” 

 

Jughead bit her earlobe gently and mumbled. “But it might be something.”

 

Veronica smirked a little, running her hands up his chest, giving in to temptation. She held his jaw and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, like he did before, his hands on her back, pushing her chest close to his. 

 

She grabbed his leather jacket, pulling it off his shoulders, followed by his grey T-shirt. She frowned, noticing a tattoo on his shoulder, a double-headed green snake on his bicep. She laid back as Jughead climbed on top, kissing every inch of her body. He raised his hand up the inside of her thigh, rubbing her cotton panties, kissing her flat stomach. 

 

Veronica lifted up her oversized T-shirt, followed by quickly un-doing Jughead’s belt. Their lips met again, over and over, she didn’t want anyone more than she wanted Jughead right now. She bit his bottom lip, speaking through her teeth, “Fuck me.”

 

Jughead smirked, loving this new side to Veronica he had never had the chance to explore. He looked into her eyes, he wanted her just as bad. He kissed her lips, down to her perfect bare chest and back up, teasing her with his bulge. Veronica didn’t take Jughead for a tease in the bedroom, but she liked it. Jughead was determined to prove Veronica couldn’t always get what she wanted, when she wanted it. He was enjoying watching her beg for it, the scratches in his back, the biting of her lip, the curing of her toes, and her soaking wet panties. He slid down her underwear, she kicked them off once they reached her ankles. They made-out a little more, with nothing but their birthday suits on. Jughead hadn’t slept with anyone since Betty, nor Veronica since Archie, but there was no doubt in both of their minds that this is what they wanted. Jughead held veronica’s ass with one hand, making her arch her back and moan in pleasure as he slid it in. 

 

He kissed her gently, fuck, they were really doing this. No turning back now.


	11. Admit it, you like girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet up to smooth things over, but will everything work out as planned? Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica will need to work extra hard at their friendships from now on. Meanwhile, is a certain couple blossoming?

“Hey.” Betty fluttered her eyelashes as Jughead sat down at the table, joining herself, Archie and Veronica. 

 

“Hey.” He replied, quickly looking to Veronica. 

 

“Thanks for agreeing to meet us guys.”

 

“Honestly, I think we should all move past this.” Veronica said, pushing her milkshake forward. “You guys were really out of line for what you did, and I was out of line in my revenge, and I shouldn’t have done it; and I’m super sorry, and we know you’re both super sorry too, so It’s fine.”

 

Betty frowned a little, surprised how quickly Veronica had accepted their apology, and how quickly she was ready to move past this. 

 

“Are you sure, V?” Betty looked to Archie for reassurance. 

 

“If you’re not okay with us, we understand it’s going to take some time… you too Jug.” He placed his arm around Betty’s shoulder and squeezed her close to him for a few moments. 

 

“No man. It’s cool.” Jughead fake smiled at Archie, and looked to Veronica, bored of their conversation already.

 

Veronica smiled at Jughead, forgetting they were in company, and quickly glanced back to Betty and Archie. 

 

“You guys seem really happy together. Who are we to stop that?” Veronica placed her hand gently on Jughead’s thigh under the table. 

 

Jughead swallowed a little, feeling a bulge in his pants growing, the closer and closer Veronica got to it. 

 

“Thanks guys.” Betty smiled, resting her head on Archie's shoulder.

 

“Yeah, honestly, you guys have been so cool about it. It will feel a little weird right now, but I’m sure everything will feel normal in time.”

 

“Exactly.” Veronica smiled, she held her milkshake up with one hand. “To new beginnings!”

 

The rest of the gang lifted their glasses, clinking them against Veronica’s, while Jughead fought the urge to kiss Veronica. 

_____________________________________

 

Toni flung her bag off her shoulder and into Cheryl’s hallway. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Toni shouted as she slammed the front door.

 

“I’m sorry.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, not really sorry at all.

 

Cheryl continued to walk upstairs.

 

“Don’t walk away from me Cheryl.”

 

Toni followed her, eventually slamming her bedroom door.

 

“What’s going on?” Toni questioned as she watched Cheryl behaving quieter than usual.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“That kiss was not, nothing, Cheryl.”

 

“It was part of the performance. Vixens do it all the time, it gets the other team all riled up, plus the audience love it. Part of being a River Vixen is putting on a show, If you don’t like it, you can go back to Southside and start wearing that trashy leather jacket of yours.” 

 

Toni scowled at Cheryl, she didn’t understand why she suddenly got defensive. 

 

“Cheryl, if you’re into girls you can tell me.”

 

Cheryl belly laughed as she sat on her bed. “Oh Toni, you have it all wrong, I’m not into girls. It was just an act, like I said.”

 

Toni rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not believing a word of it. 

 

“It all makes sense. Of course you’re into girls. I see you staring at the squad for a little too long if you know what I mean.”

 

“I’m head cheerleader, I’m checking their form you idiot.”

 

“You’re always having girly sleepovers.”

 

“Every teenage girl has sleepover’s. What's with the interrogation, Toni?”

 

“You’re constantly trying to dress me. Trying to get a sneak peak of the goodies are you?”

 

“You dress like a forty-five-year-old serpent man who’s going through a midlife crisis, I’m just trying to help your poor taste."

 

“Admit it Cheryl. You like girls.”

 

“I don’t like girls, Toni.” Cheryl crossed her arms, sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling sorry for herself.

 

“Admit it.”

 

“I won’t admit anything you tool. Now, are you leaving?”

 

Toni walked a little closer to Cheryl, she tucked a long piece of red hair behind her ear, and caressed the back of her fingers on Cheryl’s cheek. 

 

“What are you doing?” Cheryl bit.

 

“Isn’t this what you want?” Toni smirked as Cheryl pushed her fingers away.

 

Toni placed her hand on Cheryl’s thigh and rubbed it ever so slightly, she could see Cheryl’s thick eyelashes starting to flutter.

 

“Toni. I’m not into girls.”

 

“No?” 

 

Toni leant down ever so slightly and placed her lips centimetres from Cheryl’s. 

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but kiss her. Pressing her soft lips firmly against hers. 

 

Toni broke the kiss, forgetting her part in this confession for a moment. 

 

“Do you like girls?”

 

“No.” Cheryl swallowed ever so slightly. She brought her nose to Toni’s and kissed her gently. “I like you.” 

 

Toni couldn’t help but kiss her, she thought it was a game at first, but a few kisses in, and she had this weird feeling in her stomach. It was warm and fuzzy, and she hated that she loved it. 

______________________________________

 

“Ronnie.” Chic stood at the end of the tabled and smiled. 

 

“Chic.” How are you?

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” He looked at the three semi-unfamiliar faces at the table. 

 

“You look amazing.” Chic said. “You know, after your accident.”

 

“Oh, thank you. Would you like to sit with us? These are my friends, Betty, Archie and Jughead.”

 

“Hi guys. I’m Chic.” He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. “I actually have this thing, with my dad.” He looked to Jughead, and swallowed. “But I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner sometime?”

 

Veronica’s eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting a public date request. But she admired his confidence. 

 

Archie dug his fingers into the red leather seat, sighing a little too loudly. Jughead stared at Veronica, eager to see her next move.

 

“Sure.” Veronica smiled, she could hardly say no.

 

“Great, are you free tomorrow?”

 

Veronica nodded, glancing to Jughead and back to Chic.

 

“Cool, I’ll pick you up at eight?”

 

“Can’t wait.” 

 

The four stared at Chic as he walked away, and Betty instantly grabbed Veronica’s hands over the table. 

 

“V! I’m so excited for you! This is perfect timing!”

 

“Yeah.” She eyed Jug. “Perfect timing.”

 

“He’s cute!” Betty said.

 

“Hey!” Archie laughed. 

 

Betty placed a passionate kiss on Archie’s cheek. “Not as cute as you though.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Right, I’m gonna go. Nice spending time with you all. This dinner date was almost as weird as me.” 

 

Betty watched him walk away. 

 

“I knew he wasn’t okay with us together still?”

 

“Give him time.” Archie sighed. 

“V! I’m so excited for you! I’m going to come over after school tomorrow, and I’ll do your hair and make-up, ready for your date!”

 

“Can’t Wait.” Veronica smiled.


	12. Jug's Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica heads out on her big date with Mr Lover-Boy Chic, but will she regret her decision of not spending the night with Jughead? 
> 
> Meanwhile, FP and Alice break the news to their kids about their love child.

Alice quickly glanced to the bedroom door as she heard a knock. She pulled her robe tighter as she saw FP standing in the doorway. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” She questioned. 

 

“I was thinking; I don’t know if it’s a good idea to tell the kids tonight.” FP studied Alice sitting at her dressing table, as she combed through her bouncy blonde curls. 

 

Alice sighed and shook her head. 

 

“No, we’ve been putting this off for too many nights now. We need to stop avoiding this, and pull it off like a Band-Aid. Our kids need to know they have a brother.” 

 

FP nodded, deep down he knew it was the right thing to do.

 

“Well, since him and Betty broke up, Jug just hasn’t been himself. He’s quiet at home, constantly moping around, giving me one word answers, and then he sneaks out at night, I was just thinking finding out he has an older brother, might tip him over the edge a little.”

 

“FP, let’s be honest, it’s better Betty and Jughead aren’t together, how weird would it be explaining their relationship to people, ‘oh we date and share a sibling too’, It’s better they’re just friends.” 

 

FP walked a little closer to Alice and stood behind her shoulder slightly, looking into her eyes through the mirror. 

 

“Is that what you really want, Al?” 

 

Alice turned around and faced FP properly. 

 

“Our kids can’t be dating FP, and you know it. It’s too weird with everything else that’s going on. Chic, and…” She shook her head, “They just can’t.”

 

“And what?”

 

Alice stayed silent. 

 

“And us?” FP questioned. 

 

“There is no ‘us’ FP. We’ve been spending a lot of time together recently, but I’m still a married woman.”

 

FP nodded, he chewed on a piece of gum slowly, his jaw muscles visible with every bite. 

 

Alice stood up, their faces close. She could smell his minty-fresh breath. 

 

“Just because we share a son together doesn’t mean I suddenly love you.”

 

FP laughed a little, “who said anything about love?”

 

Alice felt her stomach turn, there was something about his eyes, his laugh, his voice that done something to her. She felt like a teenager again. 

 

“Stop it.” Alice couldn’t help but smirk. 

 

FP looked into her eyes confidently holding her gaze, until she broke it. 

 

“Get out of my bedroom, I’m getting ready for tonight.”

 

FP nodded before stretching the gum over his tongue. 

 

“Fine.” He tilted his head to the side, “I’ll see you at seven.”

_________________________________

 

“Are you excited?” Betty fluttered her eyelashes as buttoned up the back of Veronica’s dress. 

 

“Yeah.” Veronica nodded ever so slightly. 

 

“You don’t sound too convinced.” Betty span Veronica around to face her, and tucked her raven hair behind her ear. 

 

“I’m just a little nervous. I haven’t been on a date in so long.” 

 

Betty smiled a little, and thought about Archie. She couldn’t remember the last time he took her on a date either. 

 

“Well, I’m sure it’s going to be lovely. He seems like a great guy, V” 

 

Veronica smiled, and she knew Betty was right. She couldn’t help but feel as though she was cheating on Jughead. They’d only slept together once, but he kept coming round in the middle of the night, they would stay up talking, and cuddling one another. She knew Juggy was lonely and needed her company, but she didn't mind, because she loved his. 

 

“Are you going to be alright tonight, Betts?” 

 

“Oh, you mean having a family dinner with my mother, ex-boyfriend and his father? Yeah, I’m sure it’s going to be wonderful.”

 

Veronica laughed a little. Part of her felt a little jealous she was spending the evening with Jug. 

 

“Why are you having dinner with them anyway?”

 

“Mom didn’t tell me exactly. She said it was important. I think it’s an intervention on FP’s behalf. Maybe he wants me and Jug back together.”

 

“You think, huh?”

 

“Well, he always said I put Juggy on the right path. Kept him out of trouble. Apparently he’s spending a lot of time with the Serpents, maybe FP is worried about him.”

 

“Are you worried?”

 

Betty looked down a little, trying to think.

 

“Jug’s a clever guy, V. He wouldn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“You’re right.” Veronica smiled, wanting to tell Betty about her and Jug’s one-night stand, but the moment didn’t feel right. 

 

“Now, let me look at you.” Betty smiled as she held Veronica’s hands. “You look gorgeous, V.”

 

They both squealed as a car honked outside. 

 

“Text me when you get back okay?” 

 

“Love you, B.”

 

“Love you, V.”

__________________________________________

Betty and Jughead failed to keep their eyes off one another over the dinner table. He took in every curve of her face, the different shades of blue in her eyes, and remembered kissing those perfectly peach lips. She did the same. She wanted him to hold her like he once did, kiss her, make her laugh, tell her funny stories that only she would care about. 

 

Jughead looked away from Betty, and listened to the metal cutlery clinking against plates. 

 

“This is nice and all guys, but why are we here?” Jughead skipped straight to the point. 

 

“Well, your father and I have something to tell you both.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

 

“Are you two having an affair?”

 

Betty’s eyes widened and looked straight to her mother for reassurance. 

 

“No. God no.” Alice choked a little on her wine. FP tried not to smirk at her reaction and decided to help her out. 

 

“No, not at all son.”

 

“Well you can tell us now, it’s getting a little tedious waiting for you both to spill the beans.”

 

“We wanted Polly and Jelly-bean to be here too, but with Jelly-bean away on holiday with your mother, and Polly-”

 

“Polly has too much on her plate right now with the twins.” Alice interjected, knowing she had already told her eldest daughter the truth. 

 

“What is it mom?” Betty questioned softly. 

 

“FP and I, well, when we were younger, in high school, we used to date.”

 

Betty and Jughead glanced at one another. 

 

“Right.” Betty said. 

 

“And let me guess, you learnt from your mistakes and realised it was a terrible idea. Dad married Mom, you married Hal. What’s the point guys?” Jughead crossed his arms. 

 

“Well, on prom night, we erm…”

 

Betty frowned a little embarrassed for her mother, “We get it, Mom.”

 

“Basically, Alice fell pregnant.” 

 

Jughead frowned in shock, looking to his father and then Alice. He was hoping this was a weird twisted game they had concocted to prank him and Betty to start talking again. But their faces were serious. 

 

“Did you keep the baby, Mom?” 

 

Alice nodded. 

 

“He’s twenty-one.” FP said. 

 

“He’s? I have a brother.” Betty pushed her plate forward, unable to eat anything anymore. 

 

“We. Have a brother.” Jughead corrected her. 

 

Betty shook her head, not knowing what emotion to feel. Part of her felt happy she had a brother, the other was sad she had only just found out. Across the table Jughead looked angry with his father. 

 

“And you decided to tell us this… now?”

 

“I only found out a couple months ago, Jughead. I’ve been trying to come to terms with it myself first. Get to know the boy a little.”

 

“Wait? You’ve met him. You’ve been… getting to know him?” Jughead felt a slight prick of jealously. 

 

“Mom. Polly and I have a bother? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I was ashamed. I didn’t want you to know I gave a baby up for adoption. You love your niece and nephew; I knew you’d be disappointed in me.”

 

Betty shook her head, surprisingly understanding her mother’s predicament. Who was Betty to judge? 

 

“So you’ve just been spending quality time with this son you’ve known for two months? Is that why you haven’t been around?” Jughead shook his head, it was all coming out not how it was supposed to be. 

 

“I just thought, with my relationship over, falling out with my best friend, transferring from Southside High to Riverdale High you might have spent a little more time focusing on the relationship with your son you’ve already got? You know, the one who was there for you when you were in prison? Who fought with every bone in their body to get you out of that place! The one who joined the serpents to protect your name in the first place? The one who has stood by your side, through thick and thin? But no, you’d rather start fresh with this new son of yours. Because he doesn’t know what a terrible father you’ve been through-out all these years. I bet he thinks you’re great. I think he thinks you’re a wonderful father, I bet he can’t believe how lucky he is to have such a great dad like you, huh?” Jughead stood up, blood boiling through his veins. It was bad enough he was having dinner with his beautiful ex-girlfriend, the only girl who has ever broken his heart, and whilst his dad was telling him he has another son, Veronica was on a date with another man. “I’m sorry but I can’t deal with this right now.”

 

“Jughead, don’t you dare walk out that front door.” FP called after his son, as he made his way through Alice’s house. 

 

It was too late, the door slammed. Both Alice and FP looked at Betty. 

 

“What?” She pressed her lips together, knowing fully well what they wanted.

 

“Please? You’re the only one that knows what he’s feeling, Betty.”

 

How could she say no to FP?

 

“Fine.” She stood up, tucking in her chair, unsure how she felt about everything in her life as it is. 

 

“Thank you.” FP smiled lightly at her. “We’ll be here when you get back, if you have any questions.”

 

Betty shook her head, unsure of what to say; having too many questions. But she knew she had to find Jughead first.


	13. Jughead's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the shocking new's that they share a sibling, Jughead and Betty take a late night trip to the Riverdale park. Together they discuss all the unhealed wounds in their lives.

“Juggy?” Betty questioned as she approached the figure swaying on the playground swing.

 

He didn’t answer. 

 

She sat on the swing next to him, holding the cold chains her in her hands. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Jughead shook his head. Betty frowned a little, knowing he was usually way too stubborn to apologise for anything. 

 

“Is Jughead Jones apologising?” 

 

They both laughed a little, he faced her, the moonlight reflecting in her blue-green eyes. 

 

“It’s something I do now. It's weird, I know.”

 

“I like it.” She fluttered her eyelashes. 

 

They stared into one another’s eyes, the silence speaking for them.

 

“I miss you.” Jughead confessed. 

 

Betty looked down, she knew she missed him too, but would it be out of place to say so? Now that she was with Archie.

 

“I miss you, too.” She pressed her lips together, her heart racing a little faster than usual.

 

“Are you happy?” Jughead questioned. 

 

“With Archie?”

 

“I just meant, in life, not necessarily with him.” 

 

“Oh, right.” Betty paused to think. “I mean, I’ve just found out I have a brother, I’m pretty sure my parents are low-key getting a divorce. My sister is raising my niece and nephew in a household I’m hardly welcome in, and I barely see you anymore, but yeah, I’m fine.” Betty sighed.

 

“Are you happy?” She questioned. 

 

“No, not really.” Jughead was tired of lying. 

 

Betty’s heart sank a little, she hated seeing him like this.

 

“It will get better Juggy. You might like him, he might turn out to be the big brother you never knew you always wanted.” Betty smiled lightly. 

 

“It’s not the brother thing. I mean, it put the icing on the cake of a shit-show, but, I don’t care about our parent’s secret love child. If anything, that’s very Alice Cooper like, I should have seen it coming.” 

 

Betty couldn’t help but smile, if she wasn’t having a hard time with her mother she might have taken offence to his little remark. 

 

“What then? I know the transfer back to Riverdale high must have been hard, but there’s no need to isolate yourself Jug, you’re more than welcome to hang with us. We all miss you, Kevin, Josie, Veronica, Archie, hell even Cheryl misses you.” 

 

“It’s not school. I’m cool hanging around with Toni.”

 

“Your dad?”

 

“I guess. It’s hard living with a man who seems to be in no rush to stay out of trouble. But if I’m honest Betty, I just miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too.” Betty repeated. 

 

Jughead stood up and shook his head.

 

“I miss us.” He corrected himself.

 

Betty swallowed, knowing she missed them too, but she couldn’t say it back. 

 

He looked at her face, her wide eyes, her slick ponytail, the carved lips, he knew that the Betty that once loved him was still in there, she just needed to come out. 

 

“Why are you with him?”

 

Betty stood up, shaking her head. 

 

“I can’t do this, Juggy.”

 

Jughead placed a hand on her arm as she was about to leave.

 

“If you feel like you have to be with him, to make the affair worth while, to prove it wasn't a one time mistake...”

 

“Jughead, don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“No, I’m serious. I didn’t think I ever could, but, I forgive you, Betty.”

 

Betty instantly felt a weight lifted off her shoulder. She didn’t realise how much she wanted Jughead’s forgiveness. She fought every urge in her body not to cry. 

 

“I still love you, Betty.” Jughead looked deep into her eyes, his hand still placed on her arm. He knew that whatever it was between him and Veronica was an attempt to mask their feelings for other people, and he knew he could never love anyone like he loved Betty. 

 

“Jug.”

 

Jughead moved his hand from her, and crossed his arms. 

 

"We share a brother, It's not that simple anymore."

 

"Nothing's ever simple, Betts." He smiled lightly.

 

“I’m here, if you need me… when you need me.”

 

Betty couldn’t look at him any longer, it was only a matter of moments before she knew she would break down in tears. 

 

Without another word said, she walked away from him, eager to get home. She needed her own bed tonight. Not Archie’s, not Jughead’s, but her own. She needed to time to think, about everything. She was beginning to think she didn’t even know who she was anymore.


	14. I need to win her back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty are both coming to the realisation that they share a sibling. Archie on-the-other-hand is scared he has lost Betty for good. With Veronica now out of the picture Archie is scared to be alone, it's Betty or no one.

“Morning, Son,” FP said, buttering toast.

 

Jughead rubbed his eyes. He looked around his little flat and frowned at his father standing in the kitchen. 

 

“What are you doing here, Dad? How did you even get in here?”

 

“Serpent.” FP crunched his toast.

 

Jughead shook his head and poured out a cup of filter coffee.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” FP leant against the kitchen side.

 

Jughead shrugged. 

 

“You not talking to me now?”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to say? You want me to be happy that you have another child? That you’ve been bonding with this new son of yours? Huh? You want me to hang out with him and pretend like nothing’s wrong?”

 

“I’m not asking you to be best pals with him, Jug. But you’d like him.”

 

“I’d like him?”

 

“Yeah. He’s a good kid. He’s polite, and into cars.”

 

“Well I’m rude and into bikes.”

 

FP smiled.

 

“He takes photographs for his local paper.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes at his father’s attempt to make his new brother sound amazing.

 

“And because I write articles, you think we’re a match?” Jughead widened up his eyes sarcastically. 

 

“Like peanut butter and jelly,” said FP.

 

Jughead grabbed the remaining toast out of his Dad’s hand and took a bite, “I don’t like peanut butter.”

_______________________________________________

Betty looked at her phone buzzing. The light was shining blue in her dark room. 

 

Leave me alone, she thought. 

 

Alice walked in the room and opened the curtains, letting in a burst of sunlight. 

 

Betty groaned.

 

“It’s midday. It’s a weekend. Get up.”

 

Betty sat up, she was never one to argue.

 

“Now,” Alice sat on the end of her bed. “Would you like to meet your brother today?”

 

That’s the last thing Betty wanted; but she was intrigued. 

 

“Sure.” Betty yawned. She knew she had to get it out of the way one way or the other.

 

“Good. Because I’ve invited him round for lunch.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened. “To our house?”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

Betty shrugged.

 

“He’ll be here in an hour. So, freshen up."

 

Alice walked to the bedroom door, and turned back. “Oh, and don’t wear yellow. It washes you out.” 

 

Betty rolled her eyes. She flopped back into the bed as her mother left the room. This was not happening. 

__________________________________

Archie had come to the conclusion that he needed to make things right with Betty again. Veronica was happy with this new fella of hers, there was no way her and Archie would ever get back together. He was going to try and make things work with Betty once and for all. 

 

Archie walked into Pop’s and saw Cheryl sitting at the counter with Toni. Cheryl jumped as Archie placed his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“Archie! You scared me.”

 

“Well you ruined my relationship, so I guess you deserved it,” he said sarcastically.

 

“You ruined that all by yourself red-head. What’s up?”

 

Archie frowned, was red-head meant to be an insult? Cheryl did know she had red hair too right? 

 

“Betty isn’t answering my calls.”

 

“Shock.”

 

“Cheryl…”

 

“G’on…”

 

“I need your help.”

 

“Mine?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m busy, Archie.”

 

“Will you just hear him out,” Toni said quietly. 

 

“What do you need me to do?”

 

“I want to do something romantic. I can hardly ask for Veronica, my ex, to help me win back my new girl…”

 

“How can I be of an assistance, Archie. Get to the point.”

 

“Your family own the cabin down by the lake right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“So I was wondering, If I could have the keys for this weekend. I’ll go down there, make it romantic. Candles, roses, the lot. All you have to do is get her there.”

 

“Me and Betty aren’t the best of friends, I doubt she’ll want to spend a weekend with me in a cabin.”

 

“Make up something. Say Polly and the babies will be there.”

 

Cheryl looked at Toni. Toni’s eyes were glossy with romance. 

 

“It’s sweet. Help him out will you?” Toni fluttered her lashes.

 

Cheryl smiled at Toni. Her heart turned warm, she didn’t know who she turned into when she was around Toni, but she loved it. 

 

“Fine, Archie-kins.”

 

Cheryl took out her keys, and twisted off a big silver one. 

 

“Here’s the key. I’ll get her to you at Six o’clock sharp.”

 

“Thanks Cheryl! You’re a star!” 

 

Archie placed a kiss on Cheryl’s forehead and ran out the door.


End file.
